Layla
For TCG information, see Layla. Layla was the LRIG of Kaede during the events of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. She serves as one of the main antagonists in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance Layla is a LRIG with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a revealing outfit reminiscent of a viking berserker warrior and possesses fangs. She also wears orange nail polish. Personality Layla is a rather brutal and sadistic LRIG. She enjoys battles and held no qualms over manipulating her former Selector's heart and enjoyed the prospect of taking over a human body. Background Layla was originally a LRIG created from Kaede's memories. She fought together with Kaede during the second round of Selector Battles. After some time, Layla took control and manipulated Kaede's heart and forced her to lose her battles until she had one coin left. 6 months before the events of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Layla and Kaede bumped into and fought against Kiyoi Mizushima. Even though Kiyoi intended to let Kaede win, Layla took advantage of the situation to send her Selector over the edge and forced her to lose her last coin, causing Kaede to disappear and allowing Layla to take over her body. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS Layla did not appear in Lostorage incited WIXOSS, although she was a active as a LRIG during this time. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -missing link- In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -Missing Link-, we find out Layla's backstory in one Kiyoi's flashbacks. During the second round of Selector Battles, Layla was the LRIG of a girl called Kaede who was one of the Selectors chosen by the LRIG of the Beginning. During one afternoon (6 months prior to Lostorage conflated WIXOSS), she got into a battle with Kiyoi Mizushima. Kiyoi explains that she was only preoccupied with reaching Kou Satomi at that time, so she was going to let Kaede win, as she only had one coin left. As Kaede was panicking because she was about to lose, Layla suddenly turned to her and started taunting and egging her Selector on. Making comments like "You're seriously about to lose now" and "Stop acting like a frightened kitten" and states that she should just make everyone disappear. just like she wants. As Layla continues egging her on that she should beat them into submission, Kiyoi notices a black hole opening up in the girl's stomach. As Kaede starts to believe it, darkness starts to leak out of the hole and engulfs Layla's Selector until she becomes possessed by it. Layla's Selector then orders her to grow and uses her Coin Bet Skill "Doping" to launch an attack on Kiyoi. As the attack hits, Layla starts to beat Piruluk into submission, however, soon starts taking damage the longer the fight goes on. Seeing this, Kiyoi realizes that Piruluk will disappear soon, as a darkness-fueled Layla launches a final punch on Piruluk before being mysteriously rebounded back to her platform. As the darkness fades from around the girl, a collapsed Layla smiles at her dazed Selector and states that "It's fine." Immediately after, her Selector disappears having lost the battle (because of the damage reflected back at Layla) and the world reverts back to reality. Back in reality, Kiyoi watches with non-amusement as Layla takes control of her Selector's body and stands up. Layla excitedly remarks that she got her hands on her Selector's body and remarks that she managed to make her Selector incredibly vulgar at the end. Layla then waves goodbye to Kiyoi and the flashback ends with Kiyoi remarking that the girl's LRIG had managed to get control of that girl's heart, not just luring her into battles, but even the darkness that had laid dormant within her heart. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Layla is first seen meeting up with Carnival in her lair in an abandoned half-constructed building. Layla calls out to Carnival from the shadows and asks if she is Satomi. Carnival explains that it was the name of the former owner of her body and asks the girl to call her "Carnival." Layla admits that she likes that and asks that she call her "Layla." Carnival then asks about what she wants and Layla remarks that she wants a battle that will make her blood boil. Hearing that, Carnival smiles with glees and accepts Layla's challenge. The results of the battle are unknown. Relationships Kaede Kaede was Layla's former Selector before Layla took over her body. At first Layla appeared to be Kaede's friend, but then worked her through the cracks in Kaede's broken heart to take advantage of her. She then completely manipulated Kaede's heart and mind to make her a pawn, and then, forced her to lose battles so that she could claim her body. Layla labelled Kaede "a weak and disgusting woman." Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi was Layla's last opponent before she took over her Selector's body and became human. Kiyoi doesn't trust her and is wary of her as an opponent and disapproved of the way Layla took over her host's body. Trivia Gallery Kaede (Doping Mode).png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:LRIG